ookami nakama
by kaboos
Summary: follow the strawhat crew's adventure as a new crewmember joins the crew and they set off to find the legendary treasure of Gol.D.Roger One Piece  This story will contain my own OC and will follow the main storyline
1. And so the story begins

**Kaboos: Hey everyone , first of all thanks for trying 'ookami nakama' It's my first fanfic ever made so cut me some slack ,but let's get started:**

**my story starts after Luffy's encounter with Buggy but before Usopp's arc, And will include my own OC but you'll know more about him later**

**Luffy: wahahahahaha you talk too much **

**Kaboos : (turns around surprised) luffy? How did you get here?**

**Luffy : (shrugs )don't know (smiles)**

**Kaboos : (sweatdrops) okaaaaay… how about you say the disclaimer**

**Luffy: (jumps up, arms pumping in the air ) KABOOS DOESN'T OWN ONE PIECE! But I will soon!**

**Kaboos: (laughs) I'm sure you will**

It was another fine day at the peaceful sea of East Blue as two small boats sailed together over the crystal clear water. The only thing disturbing this peaceful image was the constant whining of a certain strawhat wearing boy

"Foooooooooooooooooood….." came the plea. Luffy truly looked miserable his eyes where droopy ,his red vest and blue shorts were wrinkled and his always present strawhat hanging by a small rope around his neck. Luffy kept whining until…

His head was hit by a wooden stave belonging to a red haired navigator. Luffy's head stretched forward and banged against the deck , Luffy jumped up and started yelling "" and rubbing the two lumps on his head.

Luffy looked at Nami who was straitening her white blue striped shirt and blue skirt:

"why did you do that?" Nami glared at Luffy " you where annoying" she answered and proceeded to put away het staff.

"But I'm hungry" mumbled he whilst pouting and rubbing his stomach. "Then you had to stock food in the first place! I still can't believe you two retards didn't die at sea before" annoyed she wove her hand to the sleeping swordsman: "truly it's a miracle"

"but Nami don't you have any food left?" Luffy eagerly looked at a small bag in her boat, drool dripping out of his mouth. For the second time the wooden stave was banged on top of Luffy's head . he yelled out in pain while clutching his aching head.

Suddenly Zoro's voice boomed over the boat "damn it Luffy! Can't you keep it down?"

Zoro sat up and jawned . he wore a white shirt black pants end boots and a haramaki, green just like his hair.

"So finally returning to the land of the living? Nami asked whilst rolling her eyes. Zoro scoffed and grabbed the bottle standing beside him, only to find it empty.

"Damn, booze's all gone" he announced Nami face palmed and sighed "Don't you guys know how to ration?"

Zoro and Luffy both looked at each other before shaking their head, seconds later they sat both on the ground grabbing their heads, giant lumps appearing on both of them.

Nami stepped away and grabbed her map "alright seems that we have to stop at Ironoak island for supplies"

"….And meat" Luffy said

" ….And sake" Zoro said

Nami sighed and adjusted course while asking Kami why he was so cruel to place her with these two idiots.

**Kaboos: well, what do you think? I know it was short but it was only a introduction**

** Till next time **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are gladly accepted**


	2. It could be worse can it?

Ookami nakama cpt.2: It could be worse… can it?

**Kaboos: yay second chapter ! (jumps up laughing) first of all I wanted to thank ****xXxDragonxPhoenixXx ****for adding my story to her story alert subscription. It really means a lot to me . I hope I won't let you down so thanks! Now le…**

**Zoro: (Snores loudly)**

**Kaboos : (looks at the swordsman)**

**Zoro: (keeps snoring )**

**Kaboos: (vain pops out) WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!( kicks him in the face)**

**Zoro: (angry manga face with jagged teeth) WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU TEME!**

**Kaboos: (sighing) calm down and say the disclaimer, you'll get sake if you do**

**Zoro: (crossing arms) Kaboos doesn't own One Piece, now where 's that sake **

**Kaboos: (smiling) what sake?**

**Zoro: (evil glint in his eyes ) you'll better run or I'll cut you (unsheathing his katana's)**

**Kaboos: (turns pale) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH( runs off)**

**Zoro: ( running after him) get back here!**

**Kaboos: (runs by) On to the story!**

Ironoak island: beach

The sun was approaching his highest point as the tree-man strawhat crew disembarked their vessels on the sandy beaches of Ironoak island. Before them stood the vast and dense forest, after which the island was named. Suddenly Nami pointed at a small clearing in the forest "look". Luffy and Zoro looked at the clearing revealing a small dirt road leading inside the forest.

Luffy cheered and bounded forward, until he was caught in the collar by Nami who was holding Zoro in a similar grip.

Luffy shot Nami a questioning glance "what's wrong Nami?". Nami sighed and pointed towards the road " I don't trust you two wandering around on that road unsupervised, you two would get lost before you could blink" Luffy laughed " you're probably right, Zoro you could even get lost on a straight road " Zoro and Nami both hit his head "you're just as bad!"

Nami and Zoro sighed as they dragged a now unconscious Luffy towards the sole town on the island: root village

Ironoak island : Root village

the strawhat's mood lifted as they heard the ruckus that only a prosperous village and soon they were walking through the main street of root village. Nami looked at the small list of supplies they needed to continue their journey . "Alright Luffy, Zoro lets just buy our supplies and get going, we shouldn't waste to much time at this island" Zoro nodded in agreement "Ne Luffy?" Nami asked while looking at Luffy.

Luffy wasn't paying attention at his crewmates, instead Luffy was drooling at the sight of a tavern. The two crewmembers looked at their captain and sighed knowing what was going to happen: Luffy suddenly cried "MEAT" at the top of his lunges and bolted of towards the tavern.

Nami and Zoro both shook their heads and went to get their supplies.

Ironoak island: root village's tavern 2 hours later

Nami rolled her eyes when Luffy ordered another serving of meat. At the sight of another serving being inhaled she couldn't help asking "how can he just keep eating?" Zoro shrugged and took another swing of his drink "maybe because of his devil fruit?, But I've never met another fruit user, you?" Nami just shook her head and Zoro continued "I just hope that he doesn't burst or something"

Nami looked at her captain and saw that he was closely resembling a dressed beach ball. It was hard for her to comprehend that the ball sitting before her was the same person they left at the tavern for two hours. Suddenly a waiter came to their table carrying another serving of meat. Luffy somehow managed to squeal and grab the meat of the plate , Nami turned to the waiter and asked the bill. The waiter smiled and went to the counter.

Nami turned towards her crewmembers and smiled at them "and who's going to pay?" Luffy and Zoro looked at each other and then pointed at Nami.

After hitting them both on the head she sat down " Do any of you two have any money with them?" They both shook their head. Luffy swallowed his last piece of meat and licked his fingers , until he got an idea " ne Nami why don't we just use your share off Buggy's treasure?"

Before anyone could blink three giant lumps appeared on top of the captain's head. Nami hovered over Luffy shadows creeping over her face and a maniacal grin on her lips "NOBODY TOUCHES MY TREASURE"

Luckily Luffy was saved by the waiter who gave Nami the bill "here you are ma'm" he turned around and left. Nami sighed as she sat down forcing herself to calm down, she forcefully grabbed the bill and nearly fainted as she saw the price : over 10.000 berri. Zoro grabbed the bill a shocked expression on his face, they both looked at Luffy who was happily patting his belly or more specifically at the mountain of plates standing behind him. They both yelled in unison: "HOW MUCH DID YOU EAT?"

Luffy winced at the sudden burst of sound and looked at his nakama, a murderous aura was glowing around them. The boy's eyes went wide as they approached him. The only thing he could say was "crap"

**Kaboos: (holding one hand covering his black eye) well I hope you liked it , this is just the reason why they head on their future quest (smiles)**

**Till next time!**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are gladly accepted**


	3. Zoro's keen way of survival

Ookami nakama cpt.3: zoro's keen way of survival 

**Kaboos: hooray another chapter ! I wanted to thank ****DeValve **** for adding my story to her/his Story Alert subscription now. Well lets now contin…(crash in background)**

**Nami: (startled) damn didn't see that vase**

**Kaboos: (suspicious) Nami what are you doing here?**

**Nami: ( slowly walking backwards hands on her back) nothing, nothing just passing through (laughs nervously)**

**Kaboos: (sighing) let me see your hands **

**Nami: (startled) why?**

**Kaboos: ( sighing again) because your hiding something , show them**

**Nami: (hesitantly reveals her hands holding my wallet and my piggybank) **

**Kaboos: (holds out hands) give them back**

**Nami: (gives them back) (muttering) sorry**

**Kaboos: I'll forgive you if you say the disclaimer**

**Nami: Kaboos doesn't own one piece **

**Kaboos: thanks and now don't steal anymore ok?**

**Nami: (smiles, snatches away the wallet and runs like hell)**

**Kaboos: (runs after her) NAMIIIIIII!**

Ironoak island: root village's tavern

Zoro and Nami sat back down after beating the crap out of Luffy. They both looked at the unbelievably high food bill which Luffy had produced. Zoro scoffed " you know Nami, I think they misunderstood you, they probably think you want to buy the place instead of the bill". Nami just grunted in reply and laid her head on the table, she sighed " how are we going to get this amount of money?".

Zoro closed his eyes and frowned as he thought. Until he snapped them open "we could go bounty hunting"

Ironoak island: root village's bounty board

The trio stood before the bounty board. Nami frowned as she thought about the provisions which were currently being held by the tavern owner to guarantee their return. Nami turned, facing Zoro.

"How does this bounty hunting work?" Zoro pointed at the bounty board " first you look for an interesting bounty, which is preferably close by, if not you go towards his/hers last sighting." he took a bounty of the board showing it Nami as an example " As you arrive you ask the townsmen and hunt him/her down" Zoro placed the bounty back " the only catch is getting them at the marines alive" Nami frowned "why?" "Otherwise you lose thirty percents of the bounty" Nami nodded in understanding and looked at the board.

There where all kinds of bounty's hanging on it from marines issued bounty's till local government issued bounty's. Zoro picked up another bounty , he however crumbled it and shook his head.

Nami looked at one poster in particular on the picture stood a large fishman with a saw like nose and an evil look in his eyes. Zoro shook her shoulder "Nami?"

She turned towards him and looked at the poster he was holding: it wasn't a marine issued poster but one issued of the islands authorities. " the reward is only 12.000beri, but I think it should be easy" Zoro turned to Luffy " what do you think".

"I fwink few fwou fwif if a fwy" (I think we should give it a try) Luffy's head was still swollen from his beating, so talking normally was out of the question.

Nami took the wanted poster " It says that we could get more information at the town hall" Zoro turned around and started walking "I guess that that's our first stop" "wait Zoro!"Nami yelled

He turned around "what's wrong?" "town hall's that way…"

Zoro sweatdropped "I knew that"

Ironoak island: root village town hall: mayor's office

A tall blond haired man stood before a large window overlooking the small town. He closed his eyes as the sun was warming his tired body . He opened his eyes and looked at the dense forest , he clenched his fists and mumbled "you damn monster"

Suddenly the door of his office opened , revealing his secretary . The young woman was wearing a dark blue shirt and white tank top and held a notebook in her one hand and was absentmindedly stroking a strand of raven black hair out of her face.

" excuse me for the intrusion mayor-sama, but there are some people here in regards of the bounty, sir" The man turned around and sat at his desk "show them in" the secretary nodded and left. Leaving the man alone yet again the man smirked and asked out loud

"let's see if they shall rid us of this bastard" and laughed

Ironoak island: root village town hall

" Mayor-sama will see you now"

Luffy's head snapped in the direction of the voice, seeing the secretary he bounced up and walked behind Nami Zoro trailing behind them.

They were walking through a large hallway as they arrived at a large wooden door. The secretary stopped and looked at the trio.

"Mayor-sama is waiting inside" she said and walked away. Luffy eagerly walked towards the door and opened it revealing a large office with a big window overlooking Root village, a large desk stood in the center of the room behind the desk sat a large blond haired man.

"Greetings" he welcomed them "my name is Flawks and I'm the mayor of root village, pleased to meet you" He smiled " please sit down" his hand gestured at the chairs in front of him.

Flawks placed his fingertips against each other " I take that you are here for the bounty" They nodded. Flawks stood up and faced the window

"I feel obliged to warn you, there have been many men who didn't return" he turned around "do you think you are up for such a task?" Zoro and Nami only nodded while Luffy had stars sparkling in his eyes and drool dripping out of his mouth "an adventure where many didn't return from…"

Nami uneasily shifted position on her chair "I'm sorry Flawks-sama but what are we up against?"

Falwks looked at Nami " a Werewolf"

Zoro and Nami both yelled "NANIIIII!" but Luffy just smiled said "soka, no problem I know all about werewolves" everyone stared at Luffy who grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling while explaining " A werewolf is twelve meters long has 14 arms, razor sharp teeth of about half a meter long,…"

Flawks sweatdropped " they can't be serious " but Nami and Zoro both slammed their fists in their palms and nodded in understanding. Flawks facepalmed " they are certainly going to be killed"

Zoro turned towards the mayor "do you have any information about this werewolf?"

Flawks sighed " allow me to explain…"

**Kaboos: wow that took long to write , but hey it was worth it. Well that was it for today **

** Till next time **

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are gladly accepted**


	4. The history of the beast

Ookami nakama chpt.4: The history of the beast

**Kaboos: hey guys, sorry for the delay my computer started acting weird and needed to get fixed and I busted my leg but well. I'll try and update about 2 times a week , and now who will do the disclaimer?(Looks around)**

**nobody?... well then I'll say it myself (scrapes throat) I guess I'll own One Piece if I suddenly have a pet dragon called George (looks around hopefully) nope still not !**

** On to the story**

The mugiwara crew looked at Falwks who placed his hands on the desk "you want to know more about the beast?" the pirates nodded "why?" he inquired, Zoro gave him a suspicious look "Isn't it obvious? If you want to hunt something down you need to know more about the target" Flawks sighed " it all started 10 years ago…"

Ironoak island: forest outskirts 10 years ago 

_Winter had finally arrived at Ironoak island as the first snow covered the island in a white fluffy blanket. The winter truly came late this year as the townspeople began to fear that the annual hunting festival would without snow. A large crowd was gathered as the hunters were about to set out._

_At the crowd a middle aged man stepped forward ,he had short black hear, a small black beard and was wearing a black fur lined coat and sturdy winter boots, "remember" he said "we hunt in two-man teams , everyone watch your partners back and we'll all come back to party" the crowd cheered: "as expected f the master of the hunter guild!", "great hunt Erstin!"_

_Erstin walked towards his student "Flawks" he called, the boy ran towards him he smiled "Master are we setting out?" Erstin smiled at the eagerness of the boy "take your rifle , were setting out in five" Flawks cheered " finally my first real hunting trip" he looked at his master "are we going to slay a wolf?, can we? Please?" Erstin looked at his student "remember Flawks , we can only slay what we track so if you want to slay a wolf you'll have to track one down" Flawks nodded and ran off to get his rifle. Erstin looked at his students disappearing form and shook his head "that boy"_

Ironoak island : great oak forest

_Everything was silent in the forest, not even the bird where making a sound as two hunters silently made their way through the forest. Flawks suddenly dropped to his knees as his hands carefully examined a paw track lightly imbedded in the dirt. Erstin watched his student track the wolf they followed for two hours now , he had left his pupil in charge since it was his first trip. Flawks stood back up and gestured his master to follow the trail. The trail kept leading them deeper into the forest, until they arrived at a grand clearing, in the center of the off the clearing stood a grand oak tree with silvery leafs. Flawks quickly scanned the clearing for the tracks "Master" he called Erstin walked to his student "I lost the track, It just disappeared" Erstin looked at the track , the prints seemed to have faded away._

_Suddenly a soft ruffling noise was heard behind them , Flawks quickly turned around his rifle pointed at the possible threat ,Erstin turned around and pushed Flawk's rifle down "wait" he said _

_Standing before them stood two wolfs, a pup with snow white fur and piercing brown eyes and a lager adult golden brown wolf. The brown wolf watched them angrily before demanding "Begone, this is no place for human scum"_

_Erstin and Flawks backed away from the wolf, Erstin was the first to regain his composure he stepped in front of his pupil and asked "please we don't want to fight we…" he was however interrupted by the brown wolf " silence human and begone before I lose my temper"_

_Flawks stepped behind his master "We don't fear you wolf!" he said far more courageously as he felt " my Master is the head of the hunters guild! He isn't intimidated by your hollow threats!"_

_De wolf both growled, bearing their teeth, their fur standing upright. The wolf pup stepped forward_

"_How dare you speak to the alpha ,and in such tone!" the wolf pup bent his hind legs preparing to pounce the boy. Erstin brought his rifle up "I wouldn't do that" he said to the pup. The brown wolf suddenly leaped in the air, bashing his head in Erstin's stomach "don't order us, you human!"_

_Erstin fell on his back, the brown wolf standing on his chest a wicked glint in his eyes. He slowly opened his mouth salvia dripping from his teeth " now you die, human" he lunged his head at his throat. A large bang echoed through the clearing, Erstin looked at the wolf, a small bullet wound was in his chest. The alpha staggered backward, releasing his prey. The white pup ran to his alpha "Tenshou!" he yelled. Erstin shoved his captor off, and looked at his student . The barrel of his gun was still smoking and he looked a bit shaken but he had a determined expression on his face._

_Flawks looked at his master relieved to see him alright. Flawks started reloading his rifle as the pup looked at the hunters "you WILL PAY!" he pounced at Erstin and tore his throat._

_Flawks froze staring at the creature that had killed his master, the wolf slowly turned towards the pupil, blood dripping of his muzzle. The pup lunged at Flawks who purely on instinct lifted his left arm in order to defend himself. Flawks roared out in pain as the pup's jaw locked around arm. In his mind one thought kept was repeating himself "I must survive!" Flawk's right hand found the handle of his hunting knife, he pulled it out and trusted the knife in the pup's side. _

_The pup howled in pain and let go of Flawk's arm. The pupil quickly stood up and bolted away leaving the clearing . He kept running until he collapsed on the ground heavily panting. Flawks forced his breathing under control and strained his ears for any sign of pursuit, he heard nothing but the lonely and mournful howl of a wolf ._

Ironoak island : root village festival ground

_The festival was in full swing as the boy found his way back to the town. The townspeople and hunters were al partying unaware of the tragedy that took place at the clearing. Flawks made his way to a fellow hunter ,who gasped at the sight of his wounded arm. "Flawks!" he yelled concern evident in his voice " what happened? Where's Erstin?" he shook the boy at the shoulders "Flawks! what happened!"_

_Flawks slowly lifted his head looking at the hunter "he's dead" he said and he passed out_

Ironoak island root village mayor's office present time

There was a silence in the office as Flawks had finished his story. Nami held a hand in front of her in horror , Zoro was frowning and Luffy hid his face in his hats shadows.

Flawks sighed "now you know" Luffy didn't say a word he just stood up and left the office Zoro and Nami followed his swiftly. They had just closed the door as a deep chuckle came out of the corner of the room Flawks looked at the man standing in the corner. It was a young man with a light brown trench coat ending mere inches above his feet, black hair and he had a crossbow strapped to his back.

"you should have gone acting, you almost had me fooled as well"

Flawks laughed , a schary and cold laugh "but you know better don't you Traise"

Traise Laughed "Indeed"

**Kaboos: Et voila! ****Chapter 4 delivered on a platter. I hope you like it, It's my first 'action' scene ever.**

** Till next time **

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are gladly accepted**


	5. The hunt is on! on to the forest!

Ookami Nakama chpt 5:On to the forest, the hunt is on!

**A large brick wall with 'Writers block' written on it is standing peacefully an its spot until…**

**Kaboos: BASTARD! (slams fist through the wall, wall crumbles) that took a while (panting) sorry guys if I kept you waiting I know I said that I'll update twice a week but I can't just write without inspiration and since I didn't have any I couldn't write. But here's the 5****th**** chapter I hope you'll like it but first…Well you know the drill: I don't own one piece (yells )YADA YADA YADA **

Recap: Ironoak island root village mayor's office present time

There was a silence in the office as Flawks had finished his story. Nami held a hand in front of her in horror , Zoro was frowning and Luffy hid his face in his hats shadows.

Flawks sighed "now you know" Luffy didn't say a word he just stood up and left the office Zoro and Nami followed his swiftly. They had just closed the door as a deep chuckle came out of the corner of the room Flawks looked at the man standing in the corner. It was a young man with a light brown trench coat ending mere inches above his feet, black hair and he had a crossbow strapped to his back.

"you should have gone acting, you almost had me fooled as well"

Flawks laughed , a scary and cold laugh "but you know better don't you Traise"

Traise Laughed "Indeed"

Ironoak Island great oak forest edge 

Nami and Zoro were following Luffy, who was still marching towards the forest. Zoro yelled "Luffy, wait dammit!". Luffy however simply ignored him and walked even faster. Nami sighed , she and Zoro now had to run to keep up with him. They kept running until Luffy suddenly stopped.

He turned around, his face hidden in his hats shadow, and looked at his crew. "Nami, Zoro we are going to find this monster and bring it to the old man" Zoro looked surprised , he was actually being serious. They nodded and were about to leave as they heard a voice…

"Am I this 'monster' you guys are talking about?"

The strawhat crews heads snapped in the direction of the voice. Under the shadow of the treeline stood a large white werewolf casually leaning against a tree with his large arms crossed in front of his chest . He was wearing loose black trousers which was held up by a large leather belt with a small pouch attached to it.

Luffy glared at the wolf. " you! Did you kill that old man's master?" The wolfs frowned at Luffy "you mean Erstin?" Luffy nodded , the wolf sighed "no, **I** didn't kill him""

Luffy stretched his arm backwards before launching a massive punch at the werewolf

"LIAR!"

The wolf jumped away, narrowly evading the punch , landing on all-fours. " please! Wait to what I ha…" He was however interrupted by a rubber fist slamming into his muzzle. The wolf did a back flip before landing on his feat yet again. "Wait please!" But Luffy charged at him throwing a barrage of punches at his direction

GOMU GOMU NO GATELING GUN

But before any of the punches could hit home, the wolf had disappeared. Luffy spun around trying to spot the large wolf and yelled " Are you scared? Afraid you'll lose?"

The white wolf appeared again, he was now standing in front of Luffy. The werewolf said, sorrow evident in his voice "I'm sorry for this, I really am. But before you draw conclusions, know both sides of the story" then he then kicked Luffy on the head, sending him flying through a tree the tree landing on top of him.

The wolf turned towards Zoro , who unclasped two katanas "Pirate hunter Zoro, I have heard a lot about you" He merely grunted before bolting towards the werewolf slashing at him with his two katanas. The wolf quickly sidestepped the attack and punched Zoro in the stomach. Zoro groaned as he hit the ground , the wind knocked out of him.

Nami started panicking as the wolf stepped towards Luffy, who was trying to lift the tree of off him. "He's keeping Luffy and Zoro at bay at the same time!"

Luffy roared as he rolled the tree of him, he quickly jumped up and ran towards the startled werewolf punching him in the gut. The werewolf growled at him and clawed at his torso, but Luffy quickly evaded and kicked him on the side of his head. The wolf flew backward landing on his back, he had just stood up as…

ONI GIRI ! **(AN: demon slice)**

Zoro slashed the wolf across the torso sending him flying against a tree , several bloody cuts wetting his fur with crimson red blood.

The wolf groaned and tried to stand up but failed, he snickered " so this is the end" he looked at the mugiwara **(AN: strawhat)** crew "what are you waiting for? An invitation? Come on, finish it"

Zoro sheathed his katanas and started walking towards the fallen werewolf. He was almost there as they heard someone yelling "Stop!"

The strawhat crew looked dumfounded as a young boy positioned himself between the crew and the werewolf. The boy was wearing brown shorts, a blue shirt and a pair of goggles adorned his head. The large stick in his hands was trembling but he stood his ground " go, ill stall them". The werewolf regained his composure, regaining his ability to speak "Miro , get the hell out of here" Miro shook his head " you go, let's call this repaying a favor". The wolf eyes widened and became soft again "Thank you, Miro" he bowed his head at the boy and changed shape before their very eyes.

Behind the boy stood now a large white wolf, blood still trickling out of the wound. He looked again at the boy "are you sure?"

Miro smirked at the wolf " get going, ill hold them off" the wolf nodded and bolted off leaving a trail of dust behind him.

The strawhat crew looked astounded at what had just taken place right in front of their eyes. Luffy was the first to make an unusually smart comment "huh?"

They stared at the boy, Zoro was the first to react. He just sighed and resheated his katanas. Nami looked at the boy and asked "why did you help that…that… that thing!"

The boy glared at her "He isn't a 'thing'! He's a hero! "

Luffy frowned " he killed that old man's master , he's a villain"

The boy shook his head "he didn't"

Zoro sighed, clearly annoyed by the whole situation " and how do you know he's a hero?"

Miro looked at him " he saved my live"

**Kaboos: And another chapter is complete! I apologize again for the delay , I hope you can forgive me! If you like it please review!**

**Till next time!**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are gladly accepted**


End file.
